Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor processing apparatus. More specifically, embodiments of the disclosure relate to an amalgamated cover ring suitable for use in high-density plasma chemical vapor deposition (HDP-CVD) substrate processing, among other uses.
Description of the Related Art
Fabricating modern semiconductor devices on thin film substrates using high-density plasma chemical vapor deposition (HDP-CVD) involves excitation and/or dissociation of reactant gases at low vacuum pressures by the application of radio-frequency energy to a reaction zone near the substrate surface, thereby creating plasma. During plasma processing, some process kits may be used to protect a substrate support during material deposition or etching.
However, components of the process kits, especially edge rings or cover rings sitting proximate the substrate, may also become covered with deposited materials from the process. Such materials may include corrosive materials, such as oxides or fluorides and the like, and may damage the substrate support. The materials may also flake off from the substrate support and contaminate the substrate being processed. Moreover, exposed metal surfaces of the substrate support may lead to arcing in the plasma process and metal contamination of the substrate and/or the chamber. In certain processes, materials sputtered off of the substrate proximate the substrate edge may be deposited upon the cover ring near the substrate edge, thereby increasing the buildup of materials on the process kit and shortening the mean time between cleaning.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved cover ring.